Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image transfer system that performs display by transmitting an image generated by an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer to an image displaying apparatus such as a projector.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, projectors that cause image signals received from an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer (hereinafter referred to as a “PC”) to be projected onto a screen have often been used when giving presentations during meetings, workshops, and the like. Normally, PCs and projectors perform reception and transmission of image signals via an analog connection using an analog RGB cable. However, with analog connections, there are problems in that it is time-consuming to connect devices, it is difficult to connect from a remote location, and it is not possible to connect multiple PCs at the same time. For these reasons, image transfer systems in which a PC is connected to a projector via a network have been gaining attention.
With this kind of image transfer system that uses a network, functions such as the following are realized.                A function of transmitting images from one PC to multiple projectors and projecting the images using all of the projectors at the same time,        A function of displaying images from multiple PCs in a multi-screen layout using one projector. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-42912 discloses a technique related to a user interface (UI) for assigning multiple PC images to a projection screen for one projector in an image transfer system.        
In order to realize the image transfer system, it is necessary to group the PC and the projector together and establish communication in advance. There are various methods of doing this, such as a method in which the user of the image transfer system first selects all PCs and projectors that he or she wishes to group together. Additionally, if it is possible for another PC to join a group that has already been created, another user who joins while a meeting is in progress can also use the image transfer system, which further increases user-friendliness. However, when the other PC attempts to newly join a group that already exists, the user of that PC needs to know the information for joining that group. Generally, that information is recorded in a specific file or is written on a recording medium such as paper, and thus it is time-consuming for the user to access that information.